Can't Erase The Thought Of You
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: I take one last look at you tearstreaked face… Your emerald eyes shining in apology while his arms encircle you slim waist… My gaze drops… [Robin POV] Please read and review...


**Can't Erase The Thought Of You…**

I stayed up all night… Just searching for the one I love… Searching for you. _He_. He kidnapped you from just beyond my reach. My hands are still sore from trying to grab you from this fate. I could see his smirking beneath the mask… Once your face was out of sight… Your body language changed subtly… As if you were forcing the need to be saved… Something wasn't right.

_I can't erase the thought of you…_

I finally got a hold of your location… My heart thumped as I saw the dot blink rapidly… The rate of your heart beat was evenly matched with mine. I perched on the window… Spying on his motives… They weren't meant to be yours as well!

Watching him draw close to you, lay you on your back, stroke you out like that. I'm the only person who has the right to do that! At first, it looked as if you were in pain, like you didn't want it to happen… I came through the window silently…But then… "Oh X…"

I froze… I pretended like I never heard that name leave your lips in such a seductive manner. You betrayed my trust… How could you… I love you… I need you!

_I can't erase the thought of you…_

Bad would be the understatement of the year on how you hurt me just then… Unscrupulous. Abysmal. Fucking terrible! And it hurt! But I still love you… I recall all the things you ever said to me… From the time you saved me from myself; brought me back to reality and my own morals and I returned the favour, by making sure that you knew everything you needed to know about Earth. How to get through life…I gave you love and the hope you needed to conquer your fears and insecurities about loneliness... You gave me the faith and guidance to live out my dreams and not to let my oppressors get the best of me…

I can feel my breath catch in my throat. I'm choking on your calls of ecstasy for him… Seeing your lascivious body yearn for him in such a way… Everything you said… No one can replace what I've done for you… You are my best friend, and if we must fight, then go ahead… do what you must. _Do what I bloody must!_ I blink back to reality… Trying to think of what to do… Trying to be rational…

_I can't erase the thought of you…_

You know what… screw me rational! You said I must do what I must do… we're on opposite sides of the law now, but I'm still praying that you're being taken advantage of. Your tears and screams of pleasure only case me to be enraged beyond measure. I careen like a laser bullet towards the bed you are currently shagging on. With all my restraint and control going through the window… I pull him off you, causing you both great pain! "Ah! X!"

You finally realise that I'm there. But do you care about me… No… You are about him and how hard he's being hurt. I punch him, punch him and kick his God damn forsaken ass… And it's all because you driving me so fucking crazy! You try to plead with me… Saying that you were under mind control… It was all a mistake… Saying that it wasn't meant to be like this… Well what was it meant to bloody be like huh? Do you actually think you could get away with sleeping with a dangerous criminal…? A _thief! _**What kind of logic is that! **A super hero and a low life convict! That's rich _darling…_So very rich!

_I can't erase the thought of you…_

They say that emotions will always get in the way of true justice… Is he the excuse why you never ever were fazed when he got away? With your simple so-called truths… _'He got away. There's nothing we could have done to stop him.' _Are you sure that you weren't defending him my _dear_? How could I have been so blind…? But I guess I needed you to prove that for me!

But then… You reveal you powers and protect him and beg "Please, stop this Robin!"… _How could you?_

_I can't erase the thought of you…_

I'm seething at what I'm seeing. Pissed at what I'm partaking in. The most dangerous love affair of all… And you expect me to turn a blind eye, pretend it never happened! Well good luck with that _sweetheart! _I just wish all the memories and moments would fade away but NO! I'm too blind to see him crawling around on the floor with you attending his needs… What do I see…? You. Betraying me again!

I go into a fighting frenzy… Not giving up until I'm satisfied… I probably never will be…

Punch. Kick. Jab. Double flip kick…

Back hand spring into flying kick. Elbow jab. Head lock. Body flip. Right hook…

Double left hook. The slash of my bo-staff. The artful sweep. My bird-a-rang pointing at his throat…

I freeze…You grab my shoulders and shake them hard in an attempt to wake me up from my livid trance and bring me back to your reality… I don't want to be your reality anymore… All I'll ever have would be a record to beat… A record that would be his. But why would you choose him? He's not giving a fight for you like I would do in a heart beat… Why won't he combat at full potential?

You'll beg and plead in my ear…

_I can't erase the thought of you…_

You'll beg and plead in my ear… Wishing for me to see sense…

_I can't erase the thought of you…_

You'll beg and plead in my ear… Wishing for me to see sense… Hoping that I'll let him go…

_I can't erase the thought of you…_

You'll beg and plead in my ear… Wishing for me to see sense… Hoping that I'll let him go… Praying that I'll let true justice prevail…

_I can't erase the thought of you…_

You'll beg and plead in my ear… Wishing for me to see sense… Hoping that I'll let him go… Praying that I'll let true justice prevail… Crying for me not to do something I regret… **It's too late for that _sugar… _**

I shake my head rapidly as you edge yourself in between the tip of my blade and my enemy who withholds your tender heart…You plead with me to let this go… To let you too be alone… My eyes blink underneath the mask…

Your delicate figure shaded with your well-tanned complexion… You luscious auburn hair which drapes and spills softly every time you walk past… Your intoxicating scent of strawberries and honey…Your full-on rogue lips… Your enticing emerald eyes… ARGH!

_I can't erase the thought of you…_

You keep telling me to leave you two alone. I would never be able to leave you two alone, especially with all these memories of you coursing through my mind!

I'd go insane… Probably rape every girl in the damn state just to try and re-capture what I have lost… I could never stay away from you alive… And this is the only way to erase all the memoirs and tantalising moments… I close my eyes behind the mask…

Why did you have to leave…? Why did you have to leave to the other side of the law with him? I'll never be able to erase this thought. It will forever be engraved in my mind… But thinking back on all the memories and times that we had together… The love I held for you…

I take one last look at you tear-streaked face… You emerald eyes shining in apology while _his _arms encircle you slim waist… My gaze drops…

I'll take my leave now… I really despise the number _409…_

_And I still can't erase the though of you…_

* * *

If this seems really familiar… It's because this was the basis for that RobRaeRedX fic I did the other day that got bloody deleted… This is my comeback. Exams will drive me crazy… I need support and Thanxz for those who _actually _reviewed the R/R/R fic, who were all Rob/Star fanatics! This goes out to you! This IS however RobStarRedX.

Keep it real… Please review…

D-I-WaRrIa

(Nah… I don't own anything… But the plot!)


End file.
